HalloweenTown
by FaLLisComing
Summary: Based on the Disney Original Movie, HalloweenTown.


**HalloweenTown**

By: Josh Anderson

Based on the Disney Channel Original Movie: HalloweenTown

**Chapter One**

"Marnie wake up it's Halloween!" Yelled Marnie's younger sister Sophie. Marnie opened her eyes to find her adorable sister, Sophie, with her long dark hair and shiny brown eyes wearing a black witches hat, along with a red cloak.

"Sophie you know Mom isn't going to allow you to go to school like that, she never lets us dress up," Marnie reminded her sister. Sophie frowned.

"But our class is having a Halloween party today…Everyone's supposed to dress up," Sophie argued.

"You know Mom's weird about Halloween."

Marnie pulled herself out of bed in order to get ready for school. She was very excited that it was Halloween. Although her Mom never showed any special interest in Halloween, it was the favorite Holiday of all the Cromwell children.

Marnie shared her younger sister's beautiful hair, and those gleaming brown eyes that ran in her family. She was fifteen this year, the oldest of her other two siblings. Max, the middle child, was twelve, leaving her younger sister, Sophie, nine years old. Marnie's Mother shared the dark brown eyes as well, and had a slim body, with shoulder length dark brown hair. The Cromwell family lived in the small town of Salem, Massachusetts.

Marnie's parents divorced before she was born. She had never met her father before, and her Mother didn't like to talk about him at all. Her one and only relative who she knows about is her Grandmother, Aggie Cromwell, who was their Mother's exact opposite.

Marnie's Grandmother always visited on Halloween, bringing her usual large mysterious bag of goodies. Her Grandmother always supported dressing up for Halloween, as she did each year, as a witch.

Marnie not only loved Halloween for the candy and costumes, but because she got to see her Grandma, who she loves dearly. All the Cromwell's look forward to seeing their Grandma each year on Halloween.

"Marnie you need to be catching the bus in ten minutes, please get down here and eat your breakfast," shouted Marnie's mom, Gwen, from downstairs.

"Coming Mom, give me a minute," Replied Marnie. She quickly finished putting on the last of her eye liner and hopped the stairs down into the kitchen.

Her younger brother and her younger sister were around the table eating cereal, and Marnie joined them. She noticed that Sophie was in her normal school clothes. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and began eating quickly, in order to catch the bus.

School went by very slowly for Marnie. Everyone was in Halloween spirit, as always. The school was full of Halloween decorations. Many people dressed up, although they were not allowed, they did so anyway. The teachers liked Halloween too much to put a damper on the school and make them change, not even the Principal cared.

Marnie made her way home from the bus stop, as the wind chilled her face, and the leaves fell from above. The little children of Salem were already out in their costumes asking for candy. Every house on the street was decorated to the max. Each year it seemed they got better and better.

Marnie turned the corner to find her own home, looking the mot out of place ever, not one pumpkin was sitting by their doorstep. There was a sign that stated "Please, no tick-or-treaters". She opened the door to find the house looking as it usually did, spotless.

"Hey Marnie, how was school sweetie?" asked her mom from the kitchen.

"Good. Do you know when Grandma is supposed to be here?" Marnie asked as she set down her backpack.

"Pretty soon. Could you give me a hand in the kitchen with the onions?" Marnie spent the next ten minutes, with her eyes watering, in the kitchen, preparing the dinner with her mom, as both Max and Sophie arrived from school.

Marnie made her way upstairs to her room to change out of school clothes and put on her beautiful maroon silk cloak her Grandmother once gave her. Oddly, she never grew out of it.

As Marnie was looking for her witches hat, she jumped as something startled her from the window. Something just passed through the sky, what looked exactly like a witch on a broomstick. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Grandma!" shouted Sophie from below.

"My mind is probably playing tricks on me with all this Halloween excitement," Marnie reassured herself, as she went down the stairs to find Max and Sophie hugging their Grandma, who was wearing her usual red ruby cloak, along with her witches hat, that looked like the one Marnie was wearing. Her white curly hair was in a tight bun, and her dark brown eyes were gleaming at Sophie and Max, who were getting sweets from her Grandma's usual large bag that oddly never ran low on…anything.

"Happy Halloween my dear!" Called Marnie's Grandma from across the room. Marnie made her way across the living room into the entry hallway. Max and Sophie were on the ground pulling out each Halloween goodie after the other.

"Happy Halloween Grandma," said Marnie as she was brought into a warm hug. Her Mom came out of the kitchen and smiled at her Mom.

"Nice to see you again Mom," Gwen said as she hugged her Mom.

"Oh, it's good to see you all!" said their Grandmother.

"The dinner is on the table in the dining room," Marnie's Mom said, as she ushered them into the dining room, taking off their Grandma's coat. They sat down to a very nice dinner, which consisted of caesar salad, along with a tasty stew that her Mother makes by hand.

As they cleared the table, Sophie and Max went upstairs to get their costumes on, and do their usual begging to their Mom, which has never worked.

"Thank you very much for the dinner dear, it was excellent," Grandma complimented Marnie's Mom.

"Anytime Mom," Marnie's Mom replied. Marnie's Mom and Grandma were sitting in the living room talking, when Marnie went to go upstairs to put on her costume as well. Both Marnie and Sophie were dressed as witches, and Max was as usual, a vampire.

They each came downstairs into the living room and before they could begin pleading and begging their Mom, she cut them off.

"What is this? Where do you think you are going?"

"Mom, would it be okay if I took Max and Sophie out trick-or-treating?" ask Marnie.

"No."

"Oh come on Gwen Cromwell. Yes, this is ridiculous. You can go my dears," said Grandma Aggie.

"Excuse me, but these are not your children, they are mine, and I say "no". Now go upstairs and get your pajamas on, all of you."

Each of the little Cromwells frowned and dragged their feet up the stairs. Marnie thought for sure they would have been able to go, she was so depressed. Sophie was sobbing quietly as she entered her room, and Max looked disappointed as well.

Marnie got ready for bed, and was glad it was not a school night. She thought it would be rude of her not to say good night to her Mom and Grandma, so she made her way down the stairs. Halfway down, she heard arguing, and stopped to listen.

"Mother, I told you once, I told you countless of times, that my children will never be like you! I wont allow it!"

"Oh dear, if Marnie doesn't come back home with me tonight before midnight, she will loose all possibility of becoming a witch! How could you let that happen to the Cromwell's? We're legends back home. She is a witch, you can't deny that."

"No she is not. I wont allow it, not under this roof! Now please go. I will talk to you later on. Good-bye mother."

Marnie peaked her head over the railing to see where the two were. They were standing in the kitchen, and her Mom was putting the last bit of food away. Her Grandmother was packing up her stuff. Gwen was reaching for a container, but she was too short to reach. She went to get a chair before-

"Oh Gwen, stop being so mortal." Her Grandma snapped her fingers while making a weird hand motion. Suddenly the container flew out of the cupboard and onto the kitchen counter.

"Mother, goodbye." Her Mom looked a little furious.

"Goodbye dear. I love you." And without another glance, her Grandma quickly left the house.

Marnie could not believe her eyes. She stood there in shook and complete fascination at the same time. Once she gathered her senses, she quickly checked her watch, it was ten fifty. She was determined to go home with her Grandma. But as she thought about it, a problem came about. She was never told where her Grandma lived. Marnie ran to the window that over looked the street. She say her hooded Grandmother walking along the sidewalk. She came to a stop at the bus stop sign.

Marnie knew that bus sign was expired and that the bus never came anymore. But suddenly, a yellow school bus flew down onto the street. Marnie's mouth dropped. She pinched herself three times to make sure this wasn't a dream. Her Grandma boarded the bus, and the bus took off once again.

Marnie darted up the stairs into her room and grabbed her backpack, quickly throwing in her articles of clothing, took some of her money, and some other accessories. She turned to the door to leave, but someone stood in her way.

Sophie was still in her cloak wearing her witch hat standing before Marnie. What are you doing up Sophie?"

"I could ask the same question." Marnie rolled her eyes. She couldn't possibly tell her sister that she was becoming a witch…But she must.

"Sophie, I overheard Grandma telling Mom that I am a witch…" Marnie told her younger sister.

"Really! What about me? Am I a witch too Marnie?"

"Well yes, even Mom is. I know…Hard to believe. Well I need to follow Grandma in order to stay a witch. I need to find her before midnight."

"Oh! Can I come! Can I come!" Sophie was jumping up and down.

"Shh! Not so loud! Don't let Mom hear us up. And no, you've got to stay here. Now get back in bed." Marnie told Sophie.

"No! I want to come too! That's not fair!" Marnie was starting to get annoyed.

"Life's not fair, not get back in bed, _now_." Ordered Marnie. Sophie dropped her head and slumped back into her room.

Marnie put her cloak and backpack on and made her way down the stairs as quietly as possible. She made sure her Mom was out of earshot before she opened the door and left into the chilly night.

She walked quickly down the sidewalk, as her cloak flowed behind her. Marnie came to a top under the largest tree on the street, where the bus stop was standing. "Now what?" Marnie asked herself.

Five minutes passed…Ten minutes passed…fifteen minutes passed…Marnie had no idea of what to do next. "Ugh…Abracadabra! …Hmm…Come bus! Uhh…Halloween!" Marnie jumped as the silence broke into a loud bang and a yellow school bus appeared. The doors swung open, missing Marnie only by a couple of inches, to reveal a green creature at the steering wheel.

"Welcome Miss," The green creature said to Marnie. Marnie really wasn't sure what to do. She slowly walked into the bus to find it full of people she had only seen on Halloween night. The seats were full of Goblins, Witches, Warlocks, Vampires, and others she wasn't sure of their names. She quickly found a seat alone and turned to the window to keep from staring.

"Welcome little miss," Marnie could hear the driver say again. All of a sudden, something plumed down into her seat next to her. She turned to see what it was, and there she was again, Marnie's little sister, Sophie.

"Sophie what are you doing on here! I told you to stay home in bed!" Marnie said furiously.

"Sorry…I'm not the only one that wanted to come Marnie." Sophie told her older sister. Marnie looked at the seat behind them to find her younger brother Max.

"What are you two doing on this bus! Both of you should have stayed home. Now get off this bus and walk home." Marnie said angrily.

"Ugh…Too late." Max said looking up front. Marnie look too and saw the doors close, just as fast as they opened, and the bus started shaking. All three of the Cromwell children's stomachs dropped as the buss took flight. That's right…the buss _flew._

"Oh my goodness! We're flying!" Yelled little Sophie with a large grin from ear to ear.

"Where are we going Marnie!" Asked Max with a worried expression on his face.

"Good question." They were only in the air for less than a minute when it became light outside the windows. The buss landed with sudden crash on the ground. Marnie turned to look at Max, who was looking a little green in the face. Everyone on the bus began to stand as the driver came over the loud speaker.

"Welcome to HalloweenTown!"

__

Continued in Chapter two.


End file.
